Unique Bonds: Dragon Ball Z Meets Medaka Box
by ShenMV
Summary: Some time has passed since Beerus The God Of Destruction visited earth. But Since thin Son Goku has been having side effects from becoming a Super Sayian God. He try's to handle it without the aid of the Dragon Balls but it over all sends him to another dimension. And he lands right in Hakoniwa Academy. He joins a few important people on there journey while he looks for his friends


Disclaimer: I don't own any Series. Dragon Ball Z Belongs to Akira Toriyama. And Medaka Box Belongs to Akira Akatsuki

**Author's Note: This is the beginning of the Crossover series I plan to do. I apologize if the writing isn't good I may gradually get better over chapters. Ill get in to some other details as the Chapters go on. I will post a Chapter per week if anything Special comes up maybe more. Feel free to give me feedback on this work I don't mind. Well I hope you enjoy the Prologue to Unique Bonds, Chapters will be longer after the prologue**.

* * *

**Unique Bonds**

Prologue: Just The Beginning

It has been a week since Beerus the God Of Destruction visited earth with his mentor Whiss searching for the Super Sayian God.

Ever since thin the Z Fighters decided to train individually to get stronger so they wouldn't loose as easily come another threat and some of them with there own goals as well.

The Prince Of Sayians Vegeta was training with his son at Capsule Corporation as usual.

While The Z Fighters took they're own routes most unknown to ware they've gone accept N.18 and Krillin at Kames House.

Goku, with his sons Gohan and Goten were training in the mountains somewhat near they're home but not close enough to harm it if they decided to get serious.

It was a two versues one Father against Sons and the father was winning by a landslide.

Lately he had been stronger thin usual and had been counter attacking and dodging all day without being hit even once since morning.

The sun had already went down and the only light was from some fires on trees from the attempts of Gohan and Goten to hit they're father but of course didn't work.

Goten charged at his father in his Super Sayian state and tried to land a strong punch, but Goku grabbed it and simply flipped Goten over him in to the ground.

Gohan came out from behind in to the air and twirled for a spin kick to his fathers neck but he dodged by crouching down as he missed and had lost energy in the kick.

He thin simply put bofe his hands on the ground and did a quick spin with his legs in the air and finally kicked Gohan straight in the chest back up in the air to land on the other side of him opposite from ware Goten landed.

Goten got back up knocked out of Super Sayian and covered in dirt to see his dad get up and crack his neck a bit as Gohan got back up as well fairly almost at his limit as well.

The two sons of Goku looked at each other and understood from glances what they were going to do, so did They're dad but he wanted to be surprised so he didn't keep track of it.

Bofe Goten and Gohan Went Super Sayian full power with all there strength they had left and cupped there hands together to there side as they crouched down a bit gathering Ki.

'' Ka... '' A blue sphere of Ki began to form in there hands. '' Me.. '' And suddenly they spiked all there energy in to the sphere as they could. ''Ha.. ME! '' The two instantly grew a blue orb of energy in within there palms as it grew and grew and grew until they were bofe ready as blue rays of light spun from within there hands brighting up the area.

'' HAAA! '' The two of them shouted as they fired they're full powered Kamehameha Waves at they're father from opposite sides hopeing to combine there strength or at least hitting with one of them.

But Goku outstretched bofe his right arm and his left arm to face each huge blue beams heading his way, as his energy visibly rose up slightly and his power spiked as he fired a regular Yellow Ki beam out each hand against each blue beam.

The two sons put in they're best effort they've put in since Beerus and Majin Buu, but at last it wasn't enough, Gokus regular Ki beams over powered the attacks instantly on impact and consumed Goten and Gohan along with they're own attacks causing a giant yellow explosion of light in the whole area lighting up the night.

When it all was over Goku was in the same spot lowering his arms unscathed having that be the only time he's put in any effort at all since the training even started.

Goten and Gohan were both on the ground knocked out Super Sayian state and buried somewhat in dirt and leaves covered in cuts and burns and trying to recover there vision from the burst of light they saw on impact.

After taking a breather Gohan and Goten had gained a majority of there strength back, at least enough to talk and stand on there own feet. '' Wow dad... I didn't expect you to be this tough. '' Gohan said as he sat down on a rock surprised.

Gohan almost knew better thin anyone how strong his dad was, but this surpassed his expectations greatly.

'' im surprised myself actually, I wasn't expecting this to be so easy you guys aren't weak at all. '' Goku said scratching his forehead a bit with confusion.

'' Say... do you think this is because of your fight with Beerus? just a guess but it was the first time you became a Super Sayian God. '' Gohan said now that he actually thought about it.

'' Well I guess I haven't used the form before, could be some side effects I didn't know about. '' Goku said pondering on the matter not fully knowing about a Super Sayian God himself even though he himself was one.

'' Well you were Crazy strong back then! '' Goten said remembering his dad battle Beerus after he became a Super Sayian God

Goku looked at Goten with a sigh '' That may be true, but he still beat me with only around Seventy Percent of his power. I'm not going to be able to beat him for a while if I had to guess at this rate. ''

'' Well knowing you dad you probably aren't going to stop training till you get to his level huh? '' Gohan said with a grin on his face knowing his father.

'' You guessed it, but I honestly have no idea how im going to get that strong I've trained with King Kai and even have trained for a year in one day if I needed the full year. But none of those methods will help me anymore then they have. I honestly have started running out of options here. '' Goku said rubbing his head trying to figure out how to get even stronger thin he already is.

'' By the way dad have you been holding back your power more as of lately? '' Gohan said interrupting his fathers deep thought.

Goku stopped and looked to Gohan '' No not ever since I fought against Lord Beerus, why do you ask? ''

Gohan got a confused look on his face. '' Well I can barely sense you at all and your practically soaking with power. I can even see it leaking from your pressence just by looking at you. '' He said concerned with how much power his dad has gained.

Goku looked down at his hands thin himself having not noticed how irregular his power was. '' Wow! I didn't notice that till now, that's awesome! Maybe it was a side effect from becoming a God since we cant sense a Gods Ki or life force. '' Goku said looking on the bright side of his Ki not needing to be even held back to be hidden.

'' Dad what if the power builds up to much for your body to handle? You should see if you can get it all out of your body just to be safe. '' Gohan said looking a bit Concerned with how strange this all was.

Goten jumped up a bit from imagining his dad blow up like a balloon and popping. '' Dad! I don't want you to pop! '' He said now concerned more or less as much as Gohan was tugging as his fathers leg a bit looking up at him.

Goku smiled and patted Goten on the head '' Don't worry I wont pop or blow up, I guessed that a bit myself im not sure how it will all go but lets try it your way Gohan. '' Gohan nodded at his Dad as he walked to a safe distance away just incase things went wrong .

Goku simply put his hands close but not touching together to gather the Ki and closed his eyes to see if he could find the unique fragment of Ki inside himself to drag it out.

After a bit of time he finally found it! It was strange though, it was seeming like it was somehow connected to both time and space.

But he wasn't sure because of how strange it was there were some amazing levels of power inside it as well and didn't notice he already had started letting it loose in between his hands.

By time he opened his eyes it was already out of control and a giant red and pink light was engulfing him and destroying the ground and any trees around him .

Gohan and Goten had there arms in front of there faces blocking ruble and wind trying to see what was going on inside the light but were eventually blown back by the sheer force of the wind with the trees rocks and everything else being blown away from the power.

Goku yelled out there names as they were sent in to some ware he couldn't see or reach, he tried to control the power but he couldn't.

It was as if the Ki wasn't even his anymore, as if it was just energy from no source that was spinning out of control, of course he dealt with this kind of stuff before but this was much harder and somehow.. different.

What made it worse was the fact it was a God like power which meant it was even more dangerous and destructive when out of control.

He powered up to as high as Super Sayian Two within seconds to control it by sheer force but was worn down and lost his power returning to his base form being thrown around in a hurricane of God like energy ruble and a strange feeling he couldn't keep out of his gut as he was being tossed around.

'' Dam...This is risky but ill have to try it...There's no other Choice or else ill run out of all options here... '' Goku closed his eyes as he slowly began to bulk up and thin instantly opened his eyes as white energy glowed from him.

'' Kaiokenx30! '' As he said that his body was literally engulfed with flames of red energy as he became a Super Sayian to add on to it stopping in the middle of the constantly moving energy.

Yelling at the top of his lungs with all his strength Goku put all his effort in to his Ki no matter how easily his power was drained as fast as he got it.

Inside of the pink and red hurricane of god like power a red and yellow light grew until it bursted in to a red pink and yellow sphere as the hurricane compacted in to a big orb of chaotic energy around it and merging with it sending strikes of electrified energy in to the surroundings as the rocks raised and disintegrated around the powerfully chaotic blend of energy.

Suddenly it compacted densely in to a large ball and everything in the area stopped for a few seconds and suddenly it expanded to a explosion blowing away the mountains themselves and all that was on it in a giant black and white explosion consuming the area.

All Goku could see were the mixture of see threw colors and thin a loud noise as if a bang and everything with pure white as far as the eye could see.

Goku blacked out before he could tell what was happening he didn't even know if he was going to die or survive from the chaos of all the Ki struggling at each other and in his weakened state after using the KaioKen Technique and attempting to go Super Sayian Two but for some reason instantly getting drained out of it along with the strength he gained with more.

Or if bofe his sons and his wife were ok from how much had occurred in that short amount of time in what he could guess finally was just a giant explosion at the end.

**In Another Dimension**

But he did know one thing for sure that was obvious to him, he was still alive and breathing.

Goku opened his eyes slightly and his body was aching from cuts and burns he probably received from the explosion he caused either from impact from what he guessed when he fell form the sky with the small crater underneath him about almost the same size as himself or before he blacked out in the what he guessed was a explosion.

It was sunny and light shined past the trees green leaves and in his face for a second making him squint his eyes and he was looking in to the sky from under the trees he was right next to, thanks to them no one in the giant academy he landed next to noticed him or his landing.

He tried to lift his arm but it didn't respond to him nor did his legs.

'' Dammit...My body's to exhausted and damaged from earlier.. Ill have to wait and let it heal till I can move again and find out ware the heck I am and what happened to Gohan and Goten.

This place looks nothing like anything I've seen before in west city or at Bulmas place.

'' Goku thought to himself looking at the buildings seeming different from any he's commonly seen.

'' This reminds me... didn't Gohan go to a school a bit like this place...? ''

'' But these energy's I sense... They're so strange I've never felt something like these before... And it doesn't exactly look the same. ''

Goku looking around and noticed a change to himself as well.

His body was built as if he was younger, his muscles were less defined and built along with his hair wasn't as big as it use to be.

'' What's going on here!? My body... Its as if I haven't trained Physically at all since my fight with vegeta when he first came to earth!.. '' Goku said but had trouble speaking with how damaged his body was.

'' Darn it.. Seems im loosing consciousness... My body was more hurt thin I thought it was. '' He thought to himself as he felt his eyes harder to keep open.

He finally gave in and dropped his head back on the ground unconscious his orange and blue gi covered in cuts and some burns.

When a shadow of a man walks up to him from the academy grounds.


End file.
